


The Scent of Home

by lazy_bird



Series: Valinor Chronicles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After Lord of the Rings, Dead Thorin, Death, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Friendship, Gandalf - Freeform, Gen, Memories, Old Bilbo Baggins, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Valinor, bilbo baggins - Freeform, stories, the Undying Lands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Bilbo when he arrived and stayed in the Undying Lands. Some mixed feelings, some scents and a new person that  not even in his mind he would have guessed he existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Home

Bilbo couldn’t remember how many days had it been since he arrived to the Undying Lands. His frail body didn’t allow him to walk and explore the beautiful scenery that the place offered. He remembered when he said to Gandalf that he had another adventure in him but right now, he was sitting on a marble bench, watching the horizon of the end of the Undying Lands fall into a waterfall just basking on the tranquility. With his long and wooden pipe he took a weak puff and returned it into a big smoky circle. He wished he had the talent that Gandalf had to create figures and then he swung his little hobbit feet and sigh.

 

Frodo had told him that he was going to the port because Legolas was coming with Gimli and he wanted to see them. Bilbo smiled at himself at the thought of friendship and how it works in mysterious ways and how it can mask other feelings towards other people. The marble balcony had many scents, and he had discovered that it would recreate some smells from their lives, depending on how they would felt. From jasmine tea, to lavender fields, to the smell of home and sometimes to hints of musky oak that would sank his heart. Oh, how he tried to forget but just like his beloved Frodo, he understood that there are somethings that are not meant to.

 

“Ah! There you are,” said a too familiar voice. “I was looking all over the place, my dear friend.” Gandalf the white walked towards him with his white wooden staff and covered him with his tall shadow, the light would escape from the edges of his body, creating a magnificent halo. “I should have known you’d be here.” In his other hand he had his old pipe and sat beside him. “You just have to love that firework scent with a hint of white light.” He chuckled to himself and tapped the inside of his pipe with his index finger.

 

Bilbo could never understand what he meant with white light but sometimes, when he was lucky, he would get hints that it was actually happening in Gandalf’s eyes when he spoke with Galadriel— well when they just look at each other since no words came out of their mouth… but he knew. He would breathe more slowly and deeper.

 

Gandalf lit it up and took a big puff. This time it was in the form of a dragon. Again a hint of musky oak filled the air. “Did Frodo tell you that a ship from Middle Earth was coming?” Bilbo nodded and took another puff. He tried to mask the scent with smoke. “Something interesting happened.” He shifted his eyes toward his dear friend just to see his reaction. The sun was setting and the colors decorated the sea with orange and pink colors.

 

“Do tell,” he was intrigued. Not much had happened since he arrived and he needed some excitement.

 

“Legolas, son of Thandruil just arrived with someone and he looks awfully like a friend of ours.”

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Oh, for Eru’s sake! Gandalf! Go on with it! I don’t need your wizard riddles. I am too old for that and I don’t need to answer one to save my life, if you must know. That was a long time ago. A thing from the past! I rather not remember.” Bilbo couldn’t tell the shape of the dragon smoke anymore so the scent went away. This time a hint, so soft he would have sworn it was just a memory, entered his nose.

 

Humid cave and fish.

 

Gandalf chuckled. “All right then, Bellthandien can you come out? I want you meet my long and dear friend Bilbo,” something moved a bit in the distance rustling the grass, leaves and branches.

 

A figure came out of the marble arc that was entangled with vines and grapes. He was wearing a long dark green cloak that hid his clothes, with a stone uniting the ends in his chest so it wouldn’t fall off. The symbol was all too familiar. Bilbo still couldn’t see his entire face and from what he could see he had a sharp jawline and dark beard. In the light they would glow and turn auburn red. He was confused because no human can enter the Undying Lands. Not since log ago.

 

When the human removed the hood from his face, Bilbo almost dropped his pipe and gasped the name Thorin. He was so confused. How could it be? Bilbo knew that Thorin was… then the scent of musky oak filled the air and there was something else. A scent that never appeared together with musky oak… it was the scent of home. Then he realized that his heart confused Thorin with home.

 

A tear rolled down his eye and quickly wiped it before anyone could notice since Gandalf had stood up to greet Bellthandien. “Bilbo, this is Bellthandien, son of Killi and Tauriel, the she-elf from the Woodlem realm.”

Bilbo couldn’t find the words. Bellthandien was half dwarf and half elf. He had the ears and elegance of an elf but the features of a dwarf but they were not that rough. His wavy dark hair cascade down to his chest with a few braids that were decorated with dwarf pins, he had a beard but not a dwarf beard. It was different. It shined. And now he could see that his eyes were dark green, just like his mother’s. The half breed bowed slightly and Bilbo realized that he was carrying a bow.

 

“B-b-but how?” Bilbo managed to find the words. “Killi— how? I— how did this happened?”

 

Both Gandalf and Bellthandien frowned but then the wizard smile. “Bilbo! That’s an inappropriate conversation when you just barely know the fellow! Well!” he acted as if he was outraged.

 

“Bilbo Baggins,” even his voice… deep and strong… just like  him  but it rang like a melody; a melody that reminded him when Thorin talked to him when he gave him  Mithril  as a gift. “It is an honor to meet you.”

 

Bilbo didn’t say anything. He was still in awe. “My apologies, Bellthandien. Bilbo had been smoking for a long period of time, I presume.” Gandalf looked down and scorned.

 

Gandalf would sometimes mumble and grunt at the same time.  

 

Bilbo finally woke up and hit slightly the white robe of Gandalf with the end of his pipe. “Not in the least. I’ll have you know I smoke the same quantity since the day I met you, old friend. And let me tell you that it never had an effect on me so,” he swished the end of his pipe up and down towards Gandalf and tucked his thumb and index finger in his little pocket, a habit that he still had. “Don’t listen to the old wizard here.” He addressed to Bellthandien.

 

The half breed smiled slightly and Bilbo could see the warmth in his eyes. “Gandalf told me that you could tell me the stories of my father and my kin and how they achieved the Lonely Mountain. My mother rarely talks about my father and I only met my grandmother from my father’s side once, just before she died. For them it was too painful…” Gandalf eyed Bilbo. “I only know that my father, his brother and his uncle were brave warriors that died protecting what they loved, but I need to know the details. I only have this,” he touched the stone on his chest. It was dwarvish. “My mother said that it belonged to my father and that his mother gave it to him as a promise… If it’s not too much to ask of you, please…”

 

Bilbo was nervous. Just thinking about the past and Thorin made him choke on his breath. He thought that by writing the book it would ease the pain but it didn’t. “Erm… well, It happened a long time ago and I can barely remember and…”

 

 “Don’t I remember you telling the children in the Shire the stories of the time when you and your dwarf friends were captured by trolls? Age doesn’t have to do with it; you were a hundred and eleven!” Bilbo glared and took another puff off his pipe and tapped his fuzzy hobbit foot onto the marble floor, thinking.

 

He grunted. “Well, thank you for putting me on the spot there, eh?”

 

“If it’s not too much to ask…” Bellthandien bowed again.

 

There was silence.

 

“Oh, all right! This is the last time I get persuade  again  by a wizard.” He sat down and looked at the horizon; he swigged his feet like a child. Bellthandien looked confused. “Well, are you going to stand there while I tell you the whole story?” Gandalf smiled and the three of them were sitting together. “It all started with a wizard and a very lovely morning sixty five years ago…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. :D  
> I had to change the last time line because I forgot how many years passed after the War of the Ring.  
> But I fixed it :)  
> I have an idea about another chapter. It's a one shot but it has to do with this story.


End file.
